monster_galaxy_exilefandomcom-20200213-history
Gateway Quests
First Fight Description Info: You must beat Chamepo to proceed. I would do it, but I'm, uhh, too powerful. Rewards: Blue Coffee x1 Script Broomstar: My child! How strange to see a familiar face in this realm of chaos! Player: Broomstar! Where am I? What is this place? Broomstar: The details are scant and nobody truly knows anything! But it's some kind of weird place, and I'm in charge of it. I am... the Gatekeeper. Only with my help do you stand a chance of escape. Ah, how fortunate: one of your Mogas seems to have followed you through! We must push onward, my child. But a fearsome Moga guards this area! quest Broomstar: What? Oh! I told you to do a thing, and you did it! Teambuilding Exercise Description Info: Capture Tyr to fill out your team a little. You'll need all the help you can get! Rewards: Blue Coffee x1 Script Broomstar: Tamer, you won't make it far without a full roster of Mogas to help you. Trust me; I am wise. I am the Gatekeeper. Player: So which gate are you keeping, exactly? Broomstar: Please do not taunt the Gatekeeper with impertinent questions. Instead, please be impressed by how important I seem to be. Player: Sure. You are very impressive, Gatekeeper. Broomstar: Yes. Anywhom, as I was saying, you need more Mogas. You might try Tyr, the little fellow who dwells nearby-- he is a raucous, parroty little dragon thing. quest Broomstar: You got Tyr! Can I pet it? Does it bite? Undertown Ramble Description Info: We must fight our way to Undertown, home of various nasty creatures and whatnot. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Broomstar: Onward, young Tamer. Our journey will be long and horrible, but we must continue. quest Broomstar: Well, here we are in Undertown. I'm sure there was a very good reason I told you to come here. Niseag Nexus Description Info: You must travel to the Chaos Nexus and capture Niseag! Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Broomstar: Whew. Let me rest a minute. All this fighting is wearing me out. Player: It seems like I've been doing all the fighting. Broomstar: But without my psychic victory vibes and pleasant wishes, you would never have the strength to triumph. Trust me on this; I am the Gatekeeper. Heed my advice, Tamer: without a deep bench of powerful Mogas at your disposal, you'll never make it out of this place alive. I spotted a powerful Moga over by that big glowy thing over therel He might make a fine addition to your team. quest Broomstar: This creature is not a cute as I'd hoped, but I would still let it lick my face. Ready For That Jelly Description Info: You should seek out and capture Peejay in the Undersuburbs. Your Gatekeeper commands it. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Broomstar: Oh, hey. An important thought just occurred to me, as they often do. How would you like to tame a powerful new Moga? I hear tales of a very intense creature named Peejay who lurks down the road. He's I guess kind of a jellyfish skull thing. In all my wisdom, I do not know what the heck he is, really. quest Broomstar: You have done my bidding well, my child. Twin Horrors Description Info: We can't move on until you defeat Diabolo and Jackrose. Godspeed, Tamer! Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Broomstar: Be careful, my child. The Undercity is a dangerous place; a Moga known as Diabolo lurks here, along with his lifestyle companion, Jackrose. quest Broomstar: Your skills impress me, my child. The Descent Description Info: Come, let us fight our way past the Celestial Descent! Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Broomstar: Tamer, we have journeyed far together, but there is something I must reveal... Player: You're not really "the Gatekeeper"? Broomstar: I did not anticipate that being so easy to guess, my child. But, yeah, I am not the Gatekeeper. I just wanted to seem important, because I am grandiose and mentally disturbed. No, I am just another prisoner here, like you; banished to this realm for practicing my universal human right to get drunk and fall asleep on Otho's lawn. I assume you're here for the same reason. Player: No, if I was banished here, it's probably because I dethroned Otho and restored freedom to the land. Broomstar: Oh. Well, I have even worse news: there actually is a real Gatekeeper, and he is a tremendous jerk. He won't let me leave this awful abandoned upside-down city. We must journey onward to defeat the Gatekeeper. Our next great obstacle lies at the Celestial Descent, where a pair of mean Mogas await. quest Broomstar: Huzzah! The Gatekeeper is within our grasp! Gateway Mastery Description Info: Earn 24 stars on this island and a rare Moga will emerge! Rewards: Blue Coffee x1 Script Broomstar: Legend tells us that if a Tamer truly masters his environment, strange new Mogas will begin to appear. Or I could just be an old guy who says a lot of crazy things. But it couldn't hurt to try it out, right? quest Broomstar: Oh, you actually did it? I don't even know that "24 stars" means, but, um, excellent work, my child. Beat the Gatekeeper Description Info: If you want to leave the Gateway, you'll need to get past my Mogas! Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Gatekeeper: Ah a new prisoner. Welcome to the realm... In case you haven't figured it out, King Otho used his dimensional cube thingie to banish you here. I don't know what you did to deserve this punishment, and I don't care. But you've been deemed an undesirable, and this place is now your permanent home. What's this? Fancy yourself a Moga Tamer, do you? Well, we'll just see about that... taste justice, ruffian! quest Gatekeeper: Well, I honestly wasn't expecting that. You're a fine tamer, but beating my Mogas won't get you any closer to freedom. Roam around this twisted dimension at your leisure, I suppose... but don't expect to make it out alive. No one ever does. Aaa-hahahaha! Player: We'll see about that. Gatekeeper: In your dreams! Ahaha *cough* hahaha! Journey to Lunch Description Info: I'll meet you on Hell Island at Ruin's Anchor. Make haste my pupil! Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Broomstar: I suggest we push forward to glory, freedom and hopefully a lunch of some kind. Yonder I spy an island wreathed in chains and agony. I'm betting that's where the buffet is. quest Broomstar: I believe I will pause here and enjoy the arid heat. It is a comfort to my old skin. In such a climate I can shed my heavy and deceptive wizard's robe and run free of all encumbrance, as I did as a lad. Perhaps our paths will cross again, Tamer. Until then, heed my words of wisdom: Go urgently toward the sound of your destiny. Winja Master Description Info: You should hunt for Winja at the Porch of Madness. If you capture him, you just might survive this mad place. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Gatekeeper: You've demonstrated an impressive mastery of the Gateway Isle, young Tamer. Otho was wise to banish you. With skills like yours, you'd certainly make trouble. Player: That's for sure. Gatekeeper: But I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you this-- I've glimpsed a strange creature nearby. quest Gatekeeper: I respect your skill, Tamer. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Category:Quests Category:Gateway